


Warm Night In

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Hunted - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was, for various reasons, out of the apartment building for the day. Ordinarily, Isaac would be sulking about being left behind to house sit, but this week he’d been, embarrassingly, more in need of alone time than usual. Living with a bunch of hybrids kept them all safe, true, but it also meant that any <i>activities</i> he engaged in would be common knowledge within ten minutes. Now, however, with the building well and truly deserted, he could indulge himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Night In

**Author's Note:**

> My qp @two-syllable-damn on tumblr has really nice monster boys and draws really, really nice art of them. Like damn, _I_ want to frick Isaac, and I'm not even usually into boys. Fair warning: I love his eyes a lot, possibly so much that it's gross.

Everyone was, for various reasons, out of the apartment building for the day. Ordinarily, Isaac would be sulking about being left behind to house sit, but this week he’d been, embarrassingly, more in need of alone time than usual. Living with a bunch of hybrids kept them all safe, true, but it also meant that any _activities_ he engaged in would be common knowledge within ten minutes. Now, however, with the building well and truly deserted, he could indulge himself.

Creeping into his room, ears straining for the sounds of anyone who had returned for a forgotten tool or something, Isaac pulled a black box from under his bed and unlocked it. It wasn’t too large, but it held most of the possessions he felt protective towards, as well as a certain thing he’d be humiliated if Kenji ever found. Isaac blushed as he lifted the item and stared at it. As dildos went it wasn’t exactly ideal, but it was all he’d been able to steal. The fact that it was pale pink hadn’t even registered when he’d impulsively snatched it. At the time, all he’d been thinking of was the size, incredibly long with a thick knot at the bottom. About as big as he’d imagined Bastian, when he’d first begun crushing on him.

Still walking on tiptoe, to assuage his nervousness if nothing else, Isaac made his way to the bathroom, so that he could use the tiled floor in there to his benefit. The door was also capable of locking, though Isaac wasn’t sure that would stop any of his family members if they were really determined. In a way, the risk of getting caught despite precautions made Isaac even more eager, though he didn’t want to think about what that necessarily meant about him.

It had been two months since he’d taken the toy, and in that time he’d only been able to use it once, and even then he hadn’t managed to fit the whole thing inside him. He would never admit it aloud, but he may have overestimated his ability to prepare himself without lube. And of course, once he’d gotten the chance to steal some lube for himself, everyone decided to spend over a month making sure someone else was in the house with him at all times (well, that might not have been the intent, but it was the result, and Isaac’s hormone riddled brain wasn’t particular about reasoning at the moment). Slicking up his fingers and kneeling on the bathroom rug, Isaac could already feel himself beginning to get excited at the prospect of finally, finally fulfilling his daydream.

Despite the newness lent to the experience by his slick fingers, the movements were familiar. With his dry hand, Isaac began to tweak his nipples, and he reached behind him with the other to tease his entrance with his fingertips. He wondered what it would be like to have Bastian prepare him himself, to be looking forward to a real drazir cock filling him, rather than some toy. He was certain that Bastian would be thorough in preparing him, but... imagining him getting impatient, shoving his fingers inside suddenly and making Isaac gasp, made his dick, half-hard already, twitch upwards.

Isaac’s hand inched upwards, circling his throat as one of his fingers breached his entrance and went as deep as he could get it. Bastian’s fingers were so much _bigger_ than his, he almost needed two to imagine even one of Bastian’s inside him. Whimpering, he forced another finger in, and though it burned slightly he couldn’t help but be delighted by the feeling.

Perhaps Bastian would make him prepare himself? Isaac liked that concept better, him getting a chance to put on a show, his fingers feeling the tight muscle inside him and knowing that soon Bastian would be feeling it too. Isaac squeezed his throat gently and leaned forwards, so that he was on his stomach on the rug, back arched so that his ass was up, presenting. Like this, Isaac could imagine that Bastian was behind him, giving him a heated stare.

Curling his fingers, Isaac moaned aloud. There was his prostate, god, he couldn’t wait to have the head of Bastian’s cock pounding into it. He began to scissor his fingers in earnest, stretching himself perhaps a bit hastily, but too excited to slow down. Besides, he didn’t know how long he would have alone, so he had to hurry. He added a third finger, hissed at the burn, then realized that as stretched as he was Bastian might be able to _see inside him. _He didn’t know when his other hand had slid down to grip his dick, but he was glad for it now; he wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle not being touched.__

__As soon as he deemed himself ready, Isaac sat up and gripped his dildo, firmly planting it on the tile floor and making sure that the suction cup would’t slip. Releasing his cock reluctantly and positioning himself over the dildo, Isaac sank down on it slowly, thankful for once that his tail helped him balance and that his legs were so strong. He kept his eyes closed, imagining Bastian’s abs below him, so well defined and tense with the pleasure of Isaac clenching around him. He wondered if Bastian would want him to ride him, hands braced against the drazir’s chest while he bounced up and down._ _

__Riding the dildo now, his mouth lolling open and drool dripping down his chin, the fantasy seem almost real. Though, really, there were other positions he would love just as much. Sitting in Bastian’s lap, for instance, with those muscles pressed to his torso, subtle scale patterns sending tiny flickering flames across his skin and four eyes staring into his three. And that _tongue_ , so long and delightfully wet. Isaac could imagine it filling him, imagine it wrapping around his dick, imagine it coming closer and closer to his third eye until he could feel the pressure and moisture of saliva dripping down his cheek and the thought alone is enough to make precum drip from the tip of his dick._ _

__“Bastian,” Isaac panted, stretching his tail out behind himself so he could bounce on the dildo and knead his chest at the same time. “Bastian, please, ah, harder.” In Isaac’s mind Bastian complied, pounding into him until he saw stars. He was doubly thankful that no one was home now, because his whines and mewls were beyond humiliating; and yet, Isaac couldn’t help but imagine that Bastian was fucking him in a closet somewhere, a place with no lock on the door and no guarantee they wouldn’t be found out._ _

__When Isaac felt his climax coming he sank further down onto the dildo, until the knot nudged at his entrance, he hadn’t been able to manage it last time, but- haphazardly pouring more lube onto his hand and reaching beneath himself, Isaac spread his cheeks and relaxed his legs, feeling a slight burn and then- it was inside him, sealing him and Bastian together, so wide that it made him feel impossibly full. He came all at once, cum spurting from his dick as high as his cheeks. His chest and stomach were smeared with it, and when his body relaxed he heard a “pop!” as the dildo came free from the floor and he sprawled forwards, once again thankful for the plush rug Kenji had insisted on stealing._ _

__Isaac lay on the floor, panting, for only a couple minutes before he forced himself up on shaking limbs and gingerly pulled the dildo out of his body. He felt sore with the kind of vagueness that preceded serious aches the next day, and he was subdued. He didn’t feel _too_ guilty about fantasizing about Bastian fucking him, but he had a bad feeling in his gut that it would make their next meeting awkward. _Though_ , he thought as he was cleaning his dildo and preparing to hide all traces of his activities, _it might have been worth it this time_._ _


End file.
